Witch Switch - Part Two
by Alien925
Summary: A separation, Mr Kraft finally does something to help Sabrina and Salem eats a lot of tuna fish.


Title: Witch Switch - Part Two  
Category: Humor/Drama  
Author: Alien925  
Disclaimer: I honestly don't own any of the characters' from Sabrina The Teenage Witch however much I would like to.   
They belong to the creators.  
Summary: A separation, Mr Kraft finally does something to help Sabrina and Salem eats a lot of tuna fish. Continued from   
Part One.  
Classification: G  
My Comment: Continued from Part One.**SPOILER WARNING** If you have not watched the episode called ' The Good, The Bad and   
the Luau' - in which Sabrina and her Aunts go to Hawaii, be WARNED this fanfic contains spoilers for the episode. A little   
boring but still! Apart from that...Please read and enjoy. =) NB : Mr Kraft doesn't really have a metal plate in his brain..   
I don't think  
  
WITCH SWITCH - PART TWO.  
  
Katrina stared at the cat sitting before her on the counter, not really caring what he had to say.  
" Where are my aunts?" she demanded.  
" Sabrina?" Salem looked at her wondering what had gotten into her.  
" That's what they wanted me to tell you. They decided they can't stand to live together anymore, Zelda's gone house hunting  
in Westbridge and Hilda's gone to the other realm estate agents to see if they had any houses she could buy with her   
three dollars."  
" Why? Are they selling the house?" Katrina asked out of curiosity in spite of herself.  
" Yes, they think that there are too many bad memories of them together in this house. They claimed they wanted a fresh   
start away from each other. Could you open another can of tuna for me, I need comfort food."  
" Well, where is Sabrina.. I mean, where am I going to live?" Katrina asked.  
Salem shrugged ," Dunno." he muttered through a mouthful of tuna.  
  
Leaving the kitchen, Katrina carefully stepped over the remains of the kitchen table and made her way upstairs, finding  
Sabrina's bedroom through the first door she opened. Snorting at the cheerful decor she pointed a finger at the walls   
turning them black, the comforter on the bed was also turned the same dull, lifeless color as was the carpet, save for a few   
tiny silver stars scattered around it.  
"Much better." she commented. " Now, to find her aunts."  
  
XxX  
  
Willard Kraft was still patrolling the hallways' a good one and a half hours after school had been let out, searching for a   
stray member of the student body which he use as an excuse to sign a detention slip.  
Walking past another row of lockers in the quiet hallway, he stopped and listened. He could hear an odd thumping sound and   
a voice coming from somewhere and this time he was fairly confident it wasn't the metal plate in his brain picking up radio  
signals.  
Looking around to the lockers, his hand holding the detention slips twitched, thinking a student must have left a radio on   
in their locker. That, at least was something the deserved a detention.  
Pressing his ear to the lockers her moved along the row until he heard the voice getting louder. Grinning when he realized   
it was Sabrina Spellman's locker he jimmied open the lock.  
  
XxX  
  
Sabrina had almost given up. She had been shouting and banging on the inside of the box all day and down she was starting   
to get tired. Not to mention the fact that standing like a ballerina on her tiptoes all day hadn't done her feet much good   
either. She cold hear footsteps approaching the locker, praying that it wasn't who she thought it was, her hopes were dashed  
as light flooded into the locker and she saw the smirking face of her vice principal.   
She screamed as his hand reached out to pick the jewelry box up, then she realized that he might be her only chance to get  
out of the box and use her feet to their full ability, not just twenty percent of it.  
" Mr Kraft!!" she squeaked, "Help me please!"  
* I never thought I'd ever ask Mr Kraft for help* she thought, shuddering at the horror of it.  
Watching as Mr Kraft's face crinkled into a frown she saw his hand move past the box and heard it rummaging around in the   
back of her locker.  
" Hey, get out of my stuff!" she squeaked, a little annoyed.  
Suddenly she heard the tune to a Britney Spears song ringing loud, almost as if it were inside her head but she was unable  
to cover her ears against the sound which had reached well over the deafening level as her hands were glued securely  
together above her head.  
Willard moved his hand from the back of her locker and reached inside his pocked pulling out a ringing cell phone.   
Trying to fight a laugh at the grown man's choice of ringtone, Sabrina concentrated on eavesdropping on his conversation.  
" Hello?" he answered his phone, and after a pause said, "Really?! I always knew Hilda could throw a punch, but surely it's  
not that bad is it?" he flinched as the person on the other end said something.  
"Ok then, it is that bad, no I understand...yes, well try and calm down Zuzu.... no, if all else fails grammy Kraft would   
be happy to have you stay with us, yes I know, ok then b.."   
he turned towards Sabrina's locker.   
" ..oh Zelda, wait a minute, there's this strange noise coming from Sabrina's locker, I don't know if she keeps a radio in   
there and has left it on, but there's a jewelry box in here....what's that? You didn't know Sabrina had a jewelry box?   
Well, there seems to be some valuable stuff in it, the ballerina standing on top looks a bit tacky though..." he paused and  
listened into the phone whilst Sabrina thought up various horrible spells she could cast upon him in revenge for calling  
her 'tacky'. She was also slightly worried, her aunts had moved away from each other once before and that was an experience  
she had *not* enjoyed. Turning her attention back to Willard Kraft, she heard;  
" Ok Zuzu, I'll see you then, and I'll bring the box with me. Bye." he made a kissing sound down the phone making Sabrina's   
plastic insides turn over in disgust, and then hung up the phone.  
His face loomed closer to the box, examining the ballerina,  
" Hmm, you remind me of someone." he said to Sabrina, then he shut the lid of the box, causing Sabrina the yelp in surprise   
as he broke off one of her plastic legs. Expecting to feel incredible pain, she felt nothing, except the cool metal of the  
bracelet her nose was pressed against.  
  
XxX  
  
Back in the Spellman house Hilda stormed into the house via the linen closet, even Salem, after five more cans of tuna could   
see she was in a terrible mood.  
" What's up?"  
"Oh nothing, much, except I now share a small apartment..ok small box like room, with an other realm Elvis impersonator who  
seriously believes that the king is still alive and singing somewhere in Memphis. Oh, and the apartment stinks of cheese."  
Salem looked up at her,   
"What'd'you expect for three dollars? A penthouse?" A few seconds passed before Salem thoughtfully said, "What kinda cheese?"  
Hilda took away his half eaten can of food.   
" Like you'd understand." she muttered. "Stop comfort eating, you have to squeeze painfully through the cat flap as it is."  
Taking no notice of her, Salem continued, " If you give me that can of food back, I'll tell you what you should do about your  
little problemo."  
Hilda reluctantly shoved the can of food back under his nose. Hilda waited impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor  
whilst he began eating again. After a few seconds it became obvious that Salem wasn't going to do anything so he zapped   
the can away.  
" Tell me." she ordered.  
" Ok then, you should just go apologize to Zelda, it was you who started the argument in the first place." Narrowing her   
eyes at the black creature Hilda walked out of the kitchen before her nerve snapped and she really hurt the cat.  
  
XxX  
  
Meanwhile, Katrina sat in what was once Sabrina's room. Her day hadn't really worked out as planned. After her careful   
surveillance of the Spellman home and its occupants lives over the past fortnight, she thought the aunts would be at home   
as they rarely had anything else to do. Looking on the bright side, she had gotten rid of Sabrina, and lets face it, she   
filled Sabrina's place just perfectly. She needed help though. Soon Sabrina's aunts would have triggered on to what had   
happened and it would be too late. Walking over to the desk she looked at the magic book, which was open on a page entitled,  
'Spell To Keep Your Cat Smelling Fresh Throughout Summer.'  
Raising her eyebrows she flicked onwards through the book until she came to the heading,  
'Lost And Found Relative Spell.'   
It wasn't exactly what she wanted but it would have to do. Raising her finger and pointing towards the space beside her   
she called for backup.  
  
END OF PART TWO  
  
Please review if you want me to write some more? =) 


End file.
